


TickleTober Day 14 -- Favorite Spot

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: It was no secret that everyone in the mindpalace had their favorite spots, whether to tickle or be tickled. The rare thing was that, for one specific side, the favorite for everyone was unanimous.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 14 -- Favorite Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I AM CAUGHT UP! And now I will work on getting ahead lol.

It was no secret that everyone in the mindpalace had their favorite spots, whether to tickle or be tickled. The rare thing was that, for one specific side, the favorite for everyone was unanimous.

Virgil’s belly was definitely a fan favorite.

Patton loved to cuddle with Virgil, tracing his stomach and wiggling fingers into his belly button. Virgil would giggle and laugh and squirm, though he would never squirm out of Patton’s arms.

Roman loved to pin Virgil down and dig his fingers and lips into the soft skin. He would scribble and knead and blow raspberries and nibble. Virgil would go ballistic, screaming and screeching his head off through his desperate cackling. Though, he never complained or even pushed Roman away.

Logan loved to experiment with the different reactions he could draw from Virgil by tormenting his stomach. Whether it be with tools or different styles of tickling, Virgil was always trapped in hysterics. And yet, he always volunteered to do it again if Logan asked.

So yes, Virgil’s stomach was definitely a hit with all of his lers.

But, based off his behavior, it seemed to be a favorite of Virgil’s, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
